Not What I Wanted to Say
by InsomniaticPulse
Summary: She continued to look at me and I felt myself shift uncomfortably. I cleared my throat. "What is it now, Granger?" Great. Now I've done it. Draco wants to confess to Hermione his feelings, except he has a bit of a problem. He ends up expressing himself in the coldest manner. What's going to happen? Contains some adult themes and language.


**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I have another one-shot for you! Apparently it's been two WHOLE days since I've published something and I just couldn't stay away! I love writing that much! XD Haha. Anyways...This one-shot...er...idk I don't know what to say. I just had a thought 'Why don't I write it in Draco's perspective? Ehhh...let's make him stumble like a normal fool in love.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would've made Draco take in Veritaserum and make him shout 'I love you, Hermione Jean Granger! I have loved you ever since our first year! What attracted me the most about you aside from your smarts was your bushy hair!' Hah...I can dream...-weeps silently- That's all I can do...**

I have no idea what is going on with me. I swear, I think I should just check myself to St. Mungo's for thinking something so crazy. Why does she have to infuriate me so much? Why does it amuse me every time she fights back? Why must it be _Hermione Granger_, that caught my eye? I know for sure that I hated her during my first couple years at Hogwarts, but what happened? Okay, let's see if I can figure it out.

First and Second year, I learned that Muggle-borns are considered Mudbloods so thats out of the question, thanks to that no-good father of mine. Plus she was being an insufferable know-it-all. _Then again, I did happen to fancy anyone with intelligence._ Third year, well…she did punch me after putting up with all my taunts and teasing. Could it…could it be that I started to think differently about her then? She did try to stand up for herself…_which was pretty cute. _What? No! She is not cute! _But then there was the Yule Ball back in our Fourth year._ That is true. She was _cute_ in our Third year, but during Fourth year. Merlin, Avada me. She was stunning! Even Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle admitted that she was. _The way her hair was styled, her cute curls pulled up into an elegant bun with a few wisps of hair that dangled beautifully. That outfit that contrasted her beautiful tanned skin. Her eyes that shimmered with happiness, her lips that begged to be kissed…_Okay I think I just, great. That just turned me on. Ugh! Why must this happen? Okay um...back to the assessment. Fifth and Sixth year, she was just becoming more and more beautiful to me. I have to admit that when I found out that she co-founded Dumbledore's Army, it made me respect her even more. I can't believe that Weasel had the nerve to go out with that slut Brown during our Sixth year. Oh well, it was his loss. But, then there was Seventh year. Even though that year was filled with nothing but war, I still found her refreshing, that is, until I saw her holding hands with that Weasel.

Why was she with him? He's not good enough for her. Hell, even I am not good enough for her, which is saying something. A Malfoy that isn't good for something or _someone_ is saying a lot. Merlin, this is infuriating! Apparently these past years assessment is an equivalent of what Blaise refers to as 'unrequited love.' Why must he be so infuriatingly…_right?_

The war. For me, it was nothing but horrible. I really did hate having to do the dirty work for the _half-blood_ Dark Lord. Honestly, I didn't want to do it.

Ugh, so let me review some things about this year. Hard to believe I was able to go back to Hogwarts to repeat my Seventh year, let alone be Head Boy. That could only mean that the Head Girl is none other than _her. _Merlin, help me. Not only do I have the same classes as her, but we have to share a dorm, which means we have to share a bathroom. Oh god, I cannot count how many times I had to 'relieve' myself every night after she got out of the shower so I could have my turn. God, and every time I tried to 'relieve' myself, I would just end up as hard as I was in the beginning. I don't think that's very healthy.

It doesn't help that we sit together in class either. Merlin, when we're in class, sometimes our arms would brush. If its not our arms brushing, it's our legs. Oh god, when she crosses her left leg over her right, her foot always grazes my leg so slowly, I feel like a pubescent boy that's about to experience his first orgasm. _I'm about to have one if I keep thinking about it…er… Anyway… _I would always glance at her and it wouldn't affect her, which in all honesty, kind of hurts. Maybe I will stay in this 'unrequited love' business for the rest of my life. Its amazing how I have so much restraint on this. Well I don't want to scare her, because then that will fuck everything up.

Fuck, it's almost Christmas! Meaning half of my last school year is over. I'm running out of time! Ugh, why can't I tell her? Yes, I will admit it now. I think I feelings- no. I have feelings for her. I like her. I _like _like her. So why-

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

I jumped slightly and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Granger"

"You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes. It's kind of weirding me out," she answered.

"Oh" Well that…kind of hurt. I looked away and turned back to my Potions assignment. _Damn it! I did it again!_ It makes me so weak and vulnerable. I don't want to scare her off, nor do I want to hurt her by being cold. So what should I do?

She continued to look at me and I felt myself shift uncomfortably. I cleared my throat. "What is it now, Granger?" _Fuck, now I've done it_.

She rolled her eyes and continued to scribble on her parchment. I sighed internally. I am not going to get anywhere am I? I turned back to my homework and was about to attempt it again when her voice broke the silence.

"You know, Malfoy, since we are spending a lot of time together why don't we try and act more, I don't know, civilized? Because honestly, I am tired of arguing with you. I would rather use up my energy to get work done than waste it on having meaningless arguments with you." She said bluntly. I looked up at her, my mouth agape. _Is she serious? Oh God, I hope I don't fuck up like every other minute of the day. _I pretended to think hard about it. "Hmm. You do have a point. I don't see why not. Alright. Name your terms."

This time her mouth was agape. _Try and worm your way out of this Granger. I will prove to you that I have changed. I can be different. And, I know for sure, that I will win your heart, regardless of that oaf Weasley. _"Well, for starters, no more 'Mudblood'. Even though I am used to it, it gets annoying. Calling me by my last name is fine, but you could at least attempt to call me by my first name. And ease up on the whole arrogant prat facade. It must be exhausting doing that all the time." I smirked.

"Fine, as long as you call me by my first name, I'm fine with everything else." She nodded and focused back on her work. _Oh this is going to be so much fun._

I woke up feeling quite giddy. It's really strange. Never in my entire life have I felt this way. _I guess I have Gra- no. I have Hermione to thank. _Oh God, her name alone rolling off my lips makes me feel even giddier. _I am turning into more of a sap._ I sighed and got out of bed. Within minutes I was out of the shower and fully dressed. It was still a bit early before breakfast so I sat down on the sofa and read.

About ten minutes later I heard a small cough. I looked up and saw her looking at me. I placed the book down and jumped out of my seat. "Good Morning. I was wondering if you would like some company down to the Great Hall." I said enthusiastically. She gave me a disbelieving look and then nodded. She made for the door and I followed close behind her.

The silence between us on the way was a bit uncomfortable so I decided to break the silence. "Do you spend all your time at the library?" I blurted out. I swore under my breath and mentally kicked myself. _Fuck! Why did I do that?_ She stopped and spun around. She glared at me and then continued walking. I sighed and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just-…I don't know. I was curious. About what you do in your spare time. Merlin knows you finish all your homework months before it's due. Sorry" I said to her, shifting my gaze between the floor and her. She cracked a small smile. "Actually, I don't. Spend all my time at the library, that is. I mean, I do spend most of my time there, but on days when the weather is nice and a bit cooler than normal, I spend my time lounging against the tree near the Black Lake. The library is usually where I help Ron and Harry with homework or when I need some peace and quiet" she answered. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Not only did she answer my question, but she was honest as well. If I was not mistaken, her eyes held something…something _warm. _I nodded and we continued our way to the Great Hall. Just before we parted our ways she said, "You know, the weather is fairly nice outside." She looked at me and then walked away.

I continued to stare at her, my mind picking apart her comment. _Was she…inviting me?_ Oh God, I hope she was. I know where I'm going to be at the end of the day. I made my way towards the end of the Slytherin table where Blaise, Theo, and Pansy were sitting at. I nodded at them and began to eat. Pansy looked at me with suspicious eyes. "Something good has happened to you, hasn't it?" she asked.

I shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Spill it Draco. We all know you're in it deep for Granger and that you're too much of a wuss to do something, let alone say something." I nearly choked at her blunt statement. "Well…that is not any of your concern, now is it?" I sneered at her. She smirked. "Believe me, it is. Now tell us."

I sighed and put my utensils down. "Fine. I believe she asked me out." The three looked at me with mouths agape. "Is that what she said? Word for word?" Blaise asked, disbelieving what he had heard.

"Well, she said 'You know, the weather is fairly nice outside'. She told me earlier that she likes spending time near the lake when she's not at the library." I answered, a slight haze fell over my eyes. The three snorted in laughter. "Well, mate. I say, congratulations. You haven't fucked up so far," Theo commented while giving me a one-armed hug. I shoved him away from me and rolled my eyes. "Please…Malfoys never fuck up." I felt myself internally having a mental breakdown. I knew that they knew I was lying, but what can I say? I can't show them that I've gone soft. I still have a reputation to uphold._ Although, if a certain Gryffindor was mine, that meaning her mind, body, and soul then I will be a sap. I will do anything for her._ Everyone rolled their eyes. I turned back to my food and finished the rest. I grabbed my book bag and made my way to class.

The rest of day for me was fairly decent. Lectures here and there, sleeping during Muggle studies. I swear, Gra- er...Hermione has no idea what she does to me when she is within close proximity of me. Now that we agreed to be civil with each other and that she basically asked me out, I'm feeling rather anxious…or maybe i'm actually facing one of the seven levels of hell. Merlin help me. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. She just brushed her arm against mine, _again_. That's the seventh time she's done that. Merlin, she's so soft. She smells like vanilla and honey. _Fuck!_ Why am I getting hard? And it's still during class! I exhaled heavily and she glanced at me. "Are you okay?"

"Spectacular" I said sarcastically. _Damn it!_ She rolled her eyes, ignoring my reply. She scooted away from me and I swear I felt the temperature of the room drop. _Fantastic. Now, not only did I fuck up again, I made her move away. Come back!_ I swear I was about to reach out and pull her back to me, but I realized that we were still in class. I scowled at myself and tuned out the remainder of the lesson, turning my full attention to Hermione. I have to think of a way to apologize. After the chime signaled the end of class, I noticed her packing her things rather quickly. I tried to gather my things quickly. I turned to find her seat empty. I practically ran out the door and towards the lake.

Once I got to the edge of the lake, I looked around and sighed sadly. She wasn't there. I sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree, my head in my hands. Why do I always do that? I just blew my one shot and-

"You know, sulking actually makes you look more _human_." A voice cut through my thoughts. I whipped my head around and my eyes widened. She was leaning on the trunk with a casual look on her face. I stood up and brushed the dirt of my clothes. I avoided her gaze and began to rub the back of my neck, uncomfortable at the tension.

She sighed. "Look. I'm not mad. It's just that, well…you're moodier than a normal school girl! I can't really tell if you're willing to try civility or you're doing this just to spite me. I know old habits die hard but can't you-"

I cut her off."I'm really sorry about that. It's," I started to shift from one foot to the other, "It's just hard for me to be nice to people. Slytherins are normally sarcastic and rude, but if you know them well, that's their way of being nice. And with our history, it's just a lot harder. What I've done to you is not something that can be forgotten so easily. Believe it or not, I actually do want to try and be civil with you. I_ want_ to make up for everything I've done." I looked up at her and saw her eyes soften. She took one step towards me and a small smile grew on her face.

"You know, that is probably the first time I've ever heard you apologize to anyone, let alone to me." I laughed. "We'll on it. Together." I nodded. _Yes! Merlin's ball sac, yes! _Without a second thought I crushed her into a tight hug.

I heard her gasp in shock and I reluctantly pulled away. I cleared by throat, slightly loosening my tie. "Sorry. I'm just…glad that you're still giving this a chance." She nodded silently, her eyes still wide with shock. She cleared her throat. "Well, now that we've settled that, you can go."

I frowned slightly. She watched me and laughed. "I was just kidding. I did invite you, didn't I?" she sat down and patted the ground next to her. I sat down and gave her a small smile. For the next two hours, we began to talk about everything. Each story she was telling me made my eyes widen even further than before. I cannot believe that she had gone through more trouble that _I _have in my entire life.

After her trip down memory lane with the duo, we began to talk about something that still made me curious, her and the Weasel.

"Wait wait. So you and Weasley-"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yup. We went out a couple times the summer after the war, but we both decided to stay friends. He's back with Lavender. You can't possibly tell me that you haven't noticed." I smirked. _I have to admit, I never noticed. Then again, I never notice anything, unless she's in the picture…literally. Oh Merlin. That means she's free! I can't afford to lose this opportunity now-_

"Oh! I forgot. Professor Dumbledore wanted me to inform you that the both of us have to go Hogsmeade to buy those special parchments for Christmas. Apparently, it is given to each person and they write down the name of the one person they want to give a gift to. Once the gift is received, it turns into what the person wants the most. Apparently, it's somehow connected to the receiver's emotions and personality. With just one touch, it knows! Its amazing." I watched her silently as I took in the information. _This is perfect! But, what if she doesn't write down my name? No! It has to be! I'll be damned if she doesn't!_

"Christmas break coming close. So how does this coming Saturday sound?" she calculated sadly.

"Sure. 10 o' clock?" I said without skipping a beat. She nodded and smiled. I looked up and realized it was getting dark. I asked her if she would like to accompany me back to the dorms and she agreed with a small smile. As we were walking back, a thought just occurred to me. _Oh God, this….this is a second date! Okay so we have to do this for that old man, but I get to spend time with her! And on the weekend! Sure I don't_ _get to sleep in, but I get to spend time with her! She won't even be with the demented duo! _A large smile grew on my face. We continued to our dorms, the portrait having a strange look on its face. Its as if he knows something. I shrugged and continued inside.

I walked her to the door of her room. She opened her door and stepped in. Right before she spoke quietly. "Goodnight, _Draco." _I swear I felt my whole being light up in surprise and happiness. She gave me a small smile and I returned it with one of my own. She closed the door and I began to walk toward my room. "Goodnight, _my dear Hermione_." I said quietly.

The next few days for me passed by in a blur and the next thing I knew, it was Saturday. To be honest, I felt like my whole body was shaking with nerves. It was as if I was having a minor panic attack. _Oh God! What should I wear? I always wear black. Why are all my clothes black? I must look so depressing every time she sees me. Should I wear my school clothes? Wait, why would I do that? That's showing off too much pride for the school. Then again, she does wear her school scarf. She looks so cute in- Damn it! I'm letting my mind wander. Hmm…_I continued to ponder what I was going to wear, finally deciding after a while. I changed out of my clothes and into some fitted, dark wash jeans with a white wife beater. I wore a black knitted sweater over it. I grabbed my wand and waved it around my torso. Within seconds the color changed from black to dark green. Lastly, I put on my black coat and beanie. I looked at myself in the mirror, smirking as I fixed myself to look presentable. _Mmm. The things I do for that woman._

A few minutes later I went downstairs, noting the sight waiting for me at the end of the stairs. She was wearing tight fitted jeans that hugged her legs in such a way that went on forever. She had on a…Oh God…no way. She was wearing a dark green coat with a complimentary green and gray scarf. Even her little ski hat was gray with little flecks of green threading. I felt my whole body flush. _Oh my God. She is wearing…MY house colors. Mine! Those are my favorite colors too! Damn she looks so good in those colors. Shit. I think I just- yup. I just got hard. Thank Merlin this coat covers it. _My eyes locked onto hers and I cleared my throat. "You're wearing _that_?" I said with a bit too much of disgust. _I wasn't even disgusted! Damn it! Why. Do. I. Keep. Doing. THAT. _I wanted to curse my balls off.

She glared at me and then sighed. "Why? Does it bother you? These happen to be my favorite colors, despite them being Slytherin colors." I merely said nothing and we both walked out of our dorm and toward Hogsmeade. She continued to ignore me and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I mean, I love the colors on her! Its way better than that gaudy maroon and gold. After letting out a mental sigh, I decided to break the silence. "I didn't mean it in any offense. I actually lo-…I think the color on you is very nice. And I'm not saying that because they're my house colors. They really do look perfect on you." She continued to not say anything, but I saw a smile creep up on her face. I smiled, taking that as her way of accepting my apology. "You look rather nice as well. Never expected you to wear fitted jeans." She said. I was shocked. I didn't even see her eyes sweep all over my body. I felt a little sad how I missed her reaction.

Once we got to Hogsmeade, we got the special parchment from the specialty store Dumbledore was talking about. Afterwards, we headed over to the Three Broomsticks for a late lunch. Just as we were about to enter, we were caught by Pansy, Blaise, and Theo. I swore under my breath. _Knowing them, they are going to eat with us. Fuck! I just wanted it to be the two of us. Alone! _

"Hey Draco. Granger" Blaise nodded to the both of us. We all headed inside, ordering food and butterbeers. We sat in an awkward silence, eyes shifting between each other. Pansy was the first to break the silence. "So Granger, do you like anyone?"

Hermione and I choked on our drinks. The three just smirked at us and I turned my attention to her, her cheeks turning red. I felt my anger rise. _She likes someone? Who? Who stole my girl's heart?_

She coughed. "Well…as a matter-of-fact, I do. Although, I don't want him to know just yet. It's still awkward between us, but after initiating a few moves I think it will work out splendidly." I watched as her and Pansy exchange information. I noticed Pansy trying to refrain herself from smirking. _Strange_. It's like she knows something. _She better not mess with Hermione. _Suddenly the three got up and exchanged goodbyes. Right before they left, I saw Blaise and Theo give her a wink. I looked at her and she blushed. _Oh I am going to kill them. _

Our meal went by rather slowly. She wouldn't tell me what that was all about. All she would say is 'it's nothing.' It's so infuriating! I huffed loudly as we walked back to Hogwarts, clearly annoyed by what was going on. _Maybe she's seeing one of them. What if…What if it's both? But I know them! They wouldn't share someone. They're possessive. Okay, maybe not as possessive as me, but-_

"Draco, are you okay?" I snapped out of my mental conversation with myself and gave her a glare. She glared at me right back and my eyes softened. I really didn't want her mad at me so I sighed. "I'm okay. Sorry about that. It's nothing, really." I gave her a small smile and in return she nodded. "It's alright."

I gave her a small nudge with my arm and grinned sheepishly. "So, who's the lucky guy?" She gasped and blushed. _She looks so cute every time she blushes! _She looked away. "W-Well. That is none of your business."

I nudged her again, trying get her attention. She looked up at me with a faint blush and I pouted playfully. "I thought we're friends." She laughed and nudged me right back.

We continued to Dumbledore's office in a rather comfortable silence. When we reached his office, the door automatically opened. Dumbledore sat there watching the two of us with a twinkle in his eyes. I swear, it seems like everyone knows something I don't and to be honest, it's ticking me off. "Ah Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I trust you both got what I requested?" We both nodded. "Excellent! I will have them owled to each student the day before Christmas." He gave us an odd look and we walked away.

As we walked back to our dorms, I began to worry. Hermione has someone she likes and she won't even tell me! _What if…what if her present is the guy that she likes? I don't think I could handle that_. _But…I have to try! Malfoys never give up! _Without another word, I went up to my dorm and attempted to sleep of the horrifying questions of 'what if'.

Ugh. About a week and a half had passed by and it was finally Christmas Eve. Hermione and I continued to hang out near the lake. Occasionally, there were heavy snow falls so instead we staying in the Great Hall, much to everyone's surprise. I didn't really care. I mean, this is my one chance at becoming real friends with her, hopefully something more. Although I hate the abnormally slow pace, I do find it somewhat refreshing. Besides, like I always tell myself 'I'd do anything for her.'

We were currently sitting at the end of an almost empty Gryffindor table, discussing the special parchment. "So, are you going to write the name of that guy you like?" I asked casually, trying to mask the sadness in my voice.

She blushed and smiled dreamily. "I am. What about you? Who are you going to give it to?"

I smirked. "Myself of course. There's no better present that giving myself a gift." She laughed. _Gods, her laugh is so beautiful. It's music to my ears._ She continued to play with her food, a smile on her face. "Really, Draco. Who are you giving it to?" _The way she says my name…that is the greatest gift ever. _

"That is my secret." I said playfully as I put an index finger to my lips.

The rest of the day went on fairly quietly. She told me the stories of her past Christmases at her parents place and I've got to admit, they sound really exciting. The traditions her family has are so different from my own. Hers is more of a family gathering. Mine is more of a 'here's-your-gift-now-be-gone' type of gathering. I shook my head as I sat on my bed, towel drying my hair at the same time. A few minutes later, a school owl tapped on my window. I took the letter from the owl and petted him affectionally, earning a hoot of happiness before he took off. I knew exactly what it was. _The parchment._ I moved toward my desk and wrote down the name of my choice. It's obvious isn't it? I just hope she doesn't find it weird. I sealed the envelope back and it disappeared, appearing at the person. The only drawback about it was that we couldn't open it until Christmas Day. I smiled sadly at the thought of her crush appearing before her as her present when my envelope appeared. My legs began to feel numb at the thought of who sent me it. I sighed and left the letter on my desk. I collapsed on bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was around eight in the morning when a loud knock was at my door. I groaned angrily and forced myself out of bed, not caring what my appearance looked like. I opened my door to find a rather cheerful Hermione. I blinked a couple times, trying to focus. My eyes widened and I looked down at my appearance. I was clad only in my black boxers. I felt a blush rise from my cheeks down my neck. I looked up at her who was blushing as much as I was, her eyes raking up and down my form. I smirked and leaned on the doorframe. "Good morning Hermione. May I help you?"

Her eyes snapped at me and my smirk grew. "W-Well I wanted to wake you up. It's Christmas! Happy Christmas Draco!" Donning her embarrassment and shyness, she lunged at me and hugged me tightly. I was shocked to the core. Not only was she the first to greet me a 'Happy Christmas', but she hugged me! _Oh Merlin I think I just died and gone to heaven. _I immediately wrapped my arms around her and returned her hug. I buried my head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. I felt myself getting lost in the euphoria of her. After a couple minutes, we released each other, to my dismay. She continued to smile brightly. "C'mon! Let's go downstairs." I changed into a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a black v-neck shirt. I left my hair uncombed which made her laugh.

We ordered our breakfast from the elves, much to my surprise. She informed me afterward that she had actually woken up early and make us breakfast. I felt honored. _She made us breakfast. She cooked…for US. Could this day get any better? _We took our plates and headed towards the common room to eat. Just as we were about to dig in, a group of people barged in. Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Potter, Looney, and Weaselette came in with odd smiles. It was like they _all _ knew something. I noticed that Pansy was sitting next to Potter, Blaise next to Weaselette, and Looney_ next to…Theo? Since when?_

I looked at Hermione who smiled as if it was nothing new. She called brought out extra plates for everyone and extra food. We all ate happily, exchanging stories and gossip. After breakfast, we decided to open our gifts, saving the parchments for last. I watched with a small smile as sweets, sweaters, scarves, and jewelry were unwrapped from its confines, leaving wrapping paper scattered on the floor. I looked at Hermione and chuckled at her facial expression as they continued to leave the wrapping paper everywhere.

Finally, it came down to our parchments. Pansy started off, smiling when she realized it was from Harry. The parchment floated into the air and turned into a Chopard necklace that was adorned with tons of emeralds and diamonds. She gasped and tackled him into a fierce hug, showering him with tons of kisses. Harry smiled and then took out his, obvious that it was from Pansy. His eyes lit up when he pulled out the watch. Apparently it had a spell on it that had moving pictures of the two in the background. I rolled by eyes at the couple, they're like an old married couple.

I turned my attention to the next two. Weaselette went first, barely containing her glee. The parchment poofed into a single silver band with an emerald on top. Her eyes widened and looked at Blaise. We all turned our attention to him, watching as his parchment poof as well. Everyone erupted in cheers as his parchment turned into a silver band. I got up and congratulated the two of them. _Damn, now I have to call her Zabini. _

Next, we turned to Looney and Theo. They were both smiling with a slightly dream-like daze. "Oh. Sorry guys. We already opened ours and um…we're saving it for later." Theo blushed slightly as Looney rested her head on his shoulder. Everyone laughed and I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

Finally, it was our turn. To be honest I was completely dreading this moment. Sure I wanted to see her face when she opened it, but what she wanted is a completely different story. Noting my apprehensiveness, Theo spoke up. "Hey, how about the both of you open it at the same time." I looked at Hermione who looked at me with the same apprehensiveness. We both nodded and held out the parchment.

After a couple minutes I felt my brows furrow. _Is this thing faulty?_ "What in the bloody hell…?" I said out loud. Everyone looked at us in confusion. Pansy was the first to ask. "Well, what did you guys want?" I felt my face flush with embarrassment. I glanced at Hermione who looked just as flustered. I looked back at Pansy who was smirking. "Well?"

"Him"

"Her" we said at the same time. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw her turn towards me. I turned to her and sighed. "It's true. Well, I don't want you just out of pure lust. I want all of you. Mind, heart, body, and soul. Ever since third year, I've always fancied you and after these past couple weeks, it had made me fall for you even more. I like you so much, Hermione, I…I love you. Look, I know that you like someone else, but-" I stopped mid-sentence when something just occurred to me. _Wait wait…she wants…me?_

I immediately stopped talking and just stared at her. She blushed heavily, a shy smile forming on her face. "Ah, so you just realized that I said I wanted you, huh?" Everyone stifled their laughter. "Pansy, Blaise, and Theo helped me out with that. You see, they were the ones that came to me first. They figured out that I had a bit of a thing for you and in return, they told me about your little infatuation with me. They did, however, warn me that you couldn't tell me your true feelings without messing up, despite your whole 'Malfoy facade'. It was actually pretty cute watching to stumble over your words and actions." She giggled. I felt anger rise and I narrowed my eyes. She shook her head and moved so that she was just centimeters from me.

"Listen, Draco I didn't do it to offend you or anything. Quite the opposite. I just wanted to give you the opportunity to let yourself go and just take the risk, no matter what it was about," she put her hands on my chest, causing me to blush, "And guess what? I didn't have just a _thing_ for you. I've always had a big crush on you ever since our second year. Although you were a big prat, you still captured my heart. I have no idea how it happened, but it did. You're still a prat, you know. But after seeing this new side of you these past couple weeks, that crush has turned into something more. I love you, Draco. I really do."

I don't know what possessed me to move, but I'm glad I did. In one swift movement, I wrapped one arm around her waist and brought my other hand to her face. I cupped her cheek and brushed my lips against hers. She leaned closer to me and captured my bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around me, turning our chaste kiss into a kiss full of passion.

The room erupted in wolf whistles and clapping. All of a sudden we heard the clicking of cameras. We broke the kiss, blushing as we looked into each others eyes. I held her close to me, feeling her hide her face in my chest. I looked around and scowled. "What the hell-"

"Wait till your father hears about this!" Harry said with a smirk on his face.


End file.
